Field
The following description relates to an electronic component package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
An electronic component package is defined as package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts. Meanwhile, a recent trend in the development of technology related to electronic components is to reduce the size of the electronic components. As such, in the package field, and in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for miniaturized electronic components, or the like, the implementation of an electronic component package having a compact size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand, as described above, is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution wiring of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. An example of the wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. The fan-out wafer level package has a compact size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.